hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Loughran
Jonathan is the tritagonist in the 2012 computer-animated comedy film Hotel Transylvania. He is a 21 -year-old human that stumbles upon a monster hotel. Official Profile Jonathan is a typical 21 -year-old human, backpacking his way across Europe in his continuing worldwide travels. He is confident, full of life, talkative, curious and good-natured—not to mention amazing on a skateboard or a scooter. His motto is "just roll with it." Now, in his wandering, he's stumbled onto a hotel full of monsters. To help him blend in (and keep the monsters unaware of the security breach), Dracula disguises him as Johnnystein, Frankenstein's supposed cousin. Drac's plan backfires, however, when his daughter Mavis and 'Johnnystein' "have a zing", and Jonathan ignores his earlier promise to Drac, to run at his first opportunity. Jonathan is an easy-going, happy-go-lucky young man whose presence breathes new life into the monster world, "yet he is unaware that he is the catalyst of change," says producer Michelle Murdocca. "He simply points out things that are going on around him that the others should have recognized long ago, helping other characters discover a path to change their perspectives, in a non-threatening way." Appearances ''Hotel Transylvania Personality Jonathan is a typical back-packer: Confident, adventurous and full of life. He's also very talkative, curious, optimistic and his good natured attitude allows him to win many people over, even ones who greatly dislike him at first. One of Jonathan's key traits is his ability to not let much bother him, which he tries to pass on to others by telling them 'they just gotta roll'. While he may seem clueless and idiotic he does have a certain amount of intelligence and can be very respectful and caring towards people. He also seems to be a man of his word and will honor his promises even if he doesn't want to. Physical Appearance Jonathan has fair skin and shaggy ginger hair. He wears a yellow and green t-shirt over a long-sleeve orange shirt with brown shorts and blue-green sneakers. Relationships Romance '''Mavis' - Mavis and Jonathan instantly felt something for each other the first time they saw each other and getting to know each other only made their feelings stronger. When Dracula told him Mavis had feelings for him he was surprised at first then smiled and said 'Awesome' in a lovesick tone. When Mavis finds out Jonathan is really a human, she is disappointed, not because he's a human, but because he lied. When he is ordered to leave, she realizes how much he meant to her and thinks they might have zinged and tries to convince him to stay. Her heart was broken when Jonathan lies, for Dracula's sake, that he hates monsters and leaves. When Jonathan comes back and tells her that she's his zing and the reason why he lied, all is resolved, they became a happy couple and traveled the world together. Friends Dracula - Jonathan and Dracula got off to a rocky start as Dracula did not like him at all simply because he was a human. But after bonding while racing tables, they start to like each other. By the end of the movie, Dracula respects Jonathan and vice versa. Memorable Quotes "And who's not gonna go to that spooky forest, right?" "Then, I see these goofy looking dudes on fire, and I follow them to this, like, amazing castle!" "Speaking of awesome, that cape thing is KILLING IT!" "I like your dracula voice, it's so over-the-top!" "I am Dracula! Blah, blah, blah!" "Lets check you guys out!" "It's a good jam, don't be a grandpa!" "And I hate monsters! Goodbye!" '' ''"You meet so many awesome people in youth hostels" "I had six brothers growing up in the same room ,so I could totally share" Gallery Jonathon wallpaper.jpg Jonathan Poster.jpg Johnnystein full body.jpg|Jonathan disguised as "Johnnystein." Hotel-Transylvania-04.jpg Johnny development.jpg Johnny Concept-Art-from-Hotel-Transylvania.jpg Stills Drac Johnny.jpg Drac Mavis Johnny.jpg Quasimodo Johnny Drac.jpg Dracula Jonathan.jpg Dracula Mavis Jonathan.jpg Dracula-Mavis-Jonathan.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-3.jpg Johnny broom.jpg Drac Johnnystein.jpg Drac Johnny Disguise.jpg Scary_John.jpg|Jonathan trying to scare Esmerelda. John_Mavis_on_the_Roof.jpg|Jonathan Explaining to Mavis. Mavis_John.jpg Johny_Sings.jpg|Jonathan Sings John_scared_of_Mavis_Kiss.jpg|Jonathan scared of Mavis! Kiss_Finally.jpg|Finally Kisss... Jonathan_Mavis.jpg Mavis_Sings_3.jpg|Mavis Sings Johnny Spooky Forest.jpg Drac Johnny tunnels.jpg Videos File:Hotel_Transylvania_-_Exclusive_Clip|Dracula meets Jonathan. Trivia *Jonathan's name is most likely a tribute to Bram Stoker's Dracula, in which the protagonist is named Jonathan Harker. *Judging from the patches on his backpack, Jonathan has been to France, Spain, the United Kingdom, Hungary, Denmark, Germany, Greece, Romania and Mexico. He also has a miniature flag from Ireland. *In the first trailer, when Jonathan first enters the hotel, he loudly says "Hello?", a shocked Dracula says "A human!," and Jonathan says "What is this place?" When this clip was released online later the animation was the same, but the characters didn't say anything until Dracula trapped Jonathan in the revolving door. *Jonathan is a fan of Dave Mathews, as he mentioned that he had tickets to six Dave Mathews band concerts when he tried to convince Dracula to keep him alive. However, Dracula had already decided against killing Jonathan because it would set monster progress back by centuries. *In the scene where Dracula and Jonathan are in the tunnels and accidentally find a skeleton in the shower, Jonathan is dressed like his normal human self. Later versions of the scene have him wearing his "Johnnystein" monster disguise. *To hide his real age from Mavis; Jonathan changed it to 121 when she said she turned 118. He likely revealed his true age when Dracula reunites them. If one does the math, Mavis is 97 years older than him. *During the final rap scene with Dracula and the other monsters, Jonathan mentions that both him and Mavis have the same zing as Simba and Nala from The Lion King. *He wears contact lenses in order to help him see better. These have the unintended side-effect of making him immune to Dracula's power of hypnosis. When he tried to remove them, he totally grossed Dracula out. *He once told Dracula that he had six brothers growing up at the same room. *Not long after arriving at the hotel, Jonathan mentioned putting his hand into the Invisible Man's mouth to see if it would disappear. He must have accomplished this, since later on in the movie Griffin angrily complained to Dracula, "He put his hand... in my mouth... to see if it would disappear!" This ironicly was the only truly offensive thing Jonathan did amongst complaints from the monsters. *He probably liked Slipknot(nu-metal band)as he said that he went to a slipknot concert. *In the early promotions of the film described Jonathan as Simon Van Helsing, a monster hunter who falls in love with Mavis. **This name references two famous fictional vampire hunters; Van Helsing from the original Dracula and the spin-off movie starring Hugh Jackman, and Simon Belmont from the Castlevania series of videogames.